


Release

by CamCamx3



Series: In a Champion's Hands [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Because quite frankly I think he is one, Blowjobs, But I guess it sort of does have one??, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Footsies, Hand Jobs, Leave possible prompts/ideas in comments, Let's have a fun month together :), Multi, No nut november, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Ushijima Wakatoshi, Voyeurism, We are also aged up in this household, this will probably be, we will need jesus after this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamCamx3/pseuds/CamCamx3
Summary: Maybe Ushijima shouldn’t have woken you up early on your day off…Little did he know that it would be the beginning of a very long month that would bring him closer to the edge than he thought was possible.Or, you find out how long you can edge Ushijima before he loses his fucking mind.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: In a Champion's Hands [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987219
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	1. November 1st

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends!! i kind of... had this idea after i couldnt write smut in my other fic. i'll figure out what to do with that later...
> 
> anyway here's this!!

Sunday should be and is a day of rest, especially for you. It was the day right before the start of a new week and the end of a week of varying amounts of bullshit. Being an adult was tiring. Keeping up professional relationships, maintaining sociable ones, making sure that those didn’t cross over into each other too much that the wrong people found out about the “wrong” things you did behind closed doors. Planning healthy meals and making said meals, keeping up your fitness, trying to not die attempting to maintain the same pace as your volleyball-addict boyfriend. Making messes, cleaning those messes up so you can make them again at a later time, doing laundry; there was always laundry. Always. Day in, day out, rinse and repeat ad nauseum until Sunday, where you got to sleep in just an extra hour. Thank the heavens you decided to listen and splurged on an expensive mattress because damn did it make it so much easier to fall asleep and so much harder to get out of. At least today you got to relish in the comfort that let you sink right into it and the enveloping warmth of the not-as-expensive sheet set. Adult life tip #47: buy a scented pillow too.

Most days, you gently woke up to Ushijima getting out of bed at 6:30, knowing that in roughly fifteen minutes your alarm would go off. He was like your first alarm in college: there purely to remind you that you  _ do _ have to get up eventually, preferably before the next twenty alarms set at one-minute intervals all went off. Sunday was no different, but instead it was a rewarding reminder that led to a feeling of euphoria for the concept of being safely unconscious for an even longer period of time than normal. You deserved it with what corporate wanted you to do by the end of Friday... when they told you on Thursday. If HR wasn’t stringent already, you’d most definitely have said a few, very descriptive choice words about where they could put their request. 

Ah, Ushijima is getting out of bed, you thought as you felt him shuffle about next to you. It wasn’t his weight disappearing from the bed that woke you up (thank you expensive mattress!) but his lack of motor function right after waking up. If he fell asleep in a wet paper bag you were sure he wouldn’t be able to get out for at least three minutes. The steady sound of water from the shower would lull you back to sleep by the time he was finished and left for his morning jog, like usual. You let out a content sigh as you tried to smush your face further into your pillow. 

Sunday mornings, a small thing in your life but so cherishable. The calmness, the sweet, tender feeling of being just a bit more rested with nothing to do for a whole day but relax and exist without commitment. Just you, your scented pillow, and the indulgent temptation you got to savor for another hou— 

Wait. Why did he get back in bed?

“Hey,” Ushijima whispered with a bit of sleepiness still in his voice as he wrapped his arm over your side and let his hand drape right around your midsection. You felt as his chest brushed against your back before the rest of him came to lie against your backside. He was still wet and you’d probably want to wash the sheets later.

Commitment number one.

He kissed at the back of your neck before repeating his too-early morning greeting, rubbing a small circle with his fingers against your stomach as his other hand loosely gripped your side. You thought about how you really, really wanted to sleep in today. When Ushijima pulled you backwards into him you discovered exactly what it was that made him interrupt your sacred Sunday rest. His damn dick desperately wanted attention. 

Commitment number two. 

You slowly snaked your arm out from under the cover and reached for your phone, watching as the screen lit up and very promptly soured your mood. It was 6:42, November 1st. Your tongue aggressively ran across the top of your mouth as you contemplated whether to just let the transgression upon you to go or not. Ushijima dipped his hand under the sheets to run against your skin beneath your shirt, the cool feeling of his fingertips sending small shivers through your body. You were so warm just a moment ago. With a little indication that you were going to turn over, he let you go long enough to do just that, meeting his hazily content expression. He kissed you once, gently, before running his knuckles against your cheek. Despite the tenderness of the moment, he was still making it very clear he was hard and wanted you to do something about it as he pressed it into your thigh. 

“Mornin’,” you breathed out as you began to slide yourself on top of him, slowly pulling one of his arms to hold against your back and the other above his head. Ushijima readily let you position yourself and him as the two of you kissed, at first short and lingering before he began to greedily try to lock you in for longer. You giggled into him as you ran a hand up his chest and then placed a finger against his lips when you broke off. He had always been a bit needier than you would have expected of someone who very rarely wanted anything, other than winning that was. “Now, now, don’t get too excited, my little champion.” He bucked up his waist into you at that, you watching how he seemed to remember you liked to be slow and sensual. You added a second finger against his lips, lightly pushing before he opened his mouth and let your fingers rest against his tongue. He closed his lips tightly around them and let the slickness of his tongue coat your fingers in spit. You laid a short kiss against his temple as you drew them out of his mouth and let them ghost right over the head of his dick, slyly smiling as he whimpered at the teasing. 

You were still thinking about whether you were going to put your full effort into getting him off after waking you up. Couldn’t he have done this himself in the shower? There was lube literally in there so you wouldn’t have to remember to bring some in when the shower was steamy for more than one reason. You thought about a few different options as you circled around and just below the head of his dick, glossing your fingers over the top and down just enough that it made him try to buck deeply into your grasp. 

Then, an idea hit you. 

You released your grip on the arm above his head, letting your hand come to rest against his throat. You applied just enough pressure that he could still breathe and began to more vigorously work his now leaking dick. He closed his eyes as you began to pick up the pace, his brow knitting as he concentrated on keeping the warmth in his stomach from growing too rapidly. Your head dipped to touch his forehead, heat radiating from his to yours along with his slightly labored breaths against your skin. “You want me to make you cum, right? You want me to take care of your needs?” Your words, soft and innocent, laced themselves with an almost taunting tone as the person everyone thought was some unwavering pillar fell apart just beneath you. Ushijima twisted his head to the side as he let out a muffled whimper, confirming his desires. He brought his other hand to rest against your lower back, his fingers starting to scratch into your bare skin. After quite a few sessions like this, you had learned most of his tells of when he was about ready to release. The most common one when he was like this, desperately trying to fuck your hand, he balled his left hand into a tight fist. Usually, you’d tighten your grip and that would be it. But... 

When he did, you stopped, letting go of his dick and pushing your hand against his chest to keep him down while your other covered his mouth. He opened his eyes, wildly meeting yours as you smiled, almost menacingly, down on him. 

You quietly whispered into his ear as he tried to speak.

“Do you know what month it is?” He nodded his head, a wave of confusion in his eyes as you watched your reflected smile grow wider. That confusion quickly turned to a sort of submissive fear, you savoring the experience before getting up off of him and moving to get out of bed.

“No. Nut. November.”

Commitment number three.

This was going to be a fun month. Maybe not for him, but for you? Probably one of the most exciting, sought-after things to happen to you in a long time. 

And it had only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave ideas in the comments (owo)b i'll let you know what i might/won't do and don't expect long chapters. i'm giving myself a 1-2k word limit to make it easy on me :p


	2. November 2nd

The next day came without much happening, as most of your Sundays were. The small tension that was created at the beginning of the day melted away as the sun rose and fell, Ushijima likely believing it just to be a cruel joke for waking you up early. However, you were quite serious, and although he hadn’t figured that out quite yet, he would.

The commute to work was the same as every Monday morning was: noisy, packed, and had the faint smell of weekend drinking lingering in the air. You sat somewhat sandwiched between two other commuters, flicking through the news and events that would be going on this week. Nothing particularly interesting, but life could always surprise you. When the train arrived at your stop, you quickly exited and headed off towards the small family cafe that you and your coworker, Akina, frequented for morning coffee. You had already texted her before you left to meet you there, hoping to divulge your current, impromptu month-long commitment. 

Was it normal to tell your coworkers you were going to prevent your significant other from orgasming for a month long?

You mentally shrugged at your own question as you entered into the quaint business and looked around to see if Akina had already arrived. Late as always, you thought before glancing at the specials today. You walked up to the counter, giving your order after exchanging greetings with the sweet older man who usually worked the morning shift. He gave a light chuckle as he questioned whether you were ever going to order anything else. You gently smiled back, stating that perhaps soon depending on how the month went. After paying, you went to sit in your usual spot just a bit away from the window looking out onto the street. Just as you sat down, in came Akina, still holding onto a bit of the sleepy-look. The coffee was more for her than it was for you, having gotten accustomed to waking up early thanks to Ushijima’s never failing circadian clock. She waved weakly at the man behind the counter before somewhat stumbling over to the table before slumping onto it, her head knocking against the wood. You heard the man laugh as you patted Akina’s head before trying to comb down the stray strands she had. 

“I see someone was partying late last night,” you said after finishing with her hair. Akina gave a small groan as she drew her head up and let her chin rest against the table. One of her hands came to brush through her hair to check that you had done a passable job of taming it.

“Didn’t even party,” Akina grumbled out as her fingers got caught in a small knot. “Just couldn’t sleep." You gave a knowing grin as the man came around and placed yours and Akina’s drinks down. Akina eyed her drink suspiciously before straightening up in her seat and beginning to rummage through her bag for her card. The man stopped her, saying it was on the house with how exhausted she looked today. When he left, you tried to keep from laughing as she gave you a hard stare. “He knows that’s not nice to say, right?”

You took a sip of your coffee before responding, looking at the obviously large cup that he had given her. “The comment might not have been ego-boosting, but at least you got free coffee. With that much it might just wake you up enough that I can tell you about yesterday.” Akina’s shoulders perked up at the mention of you having something to disclose. Normally you’d tell her over text or if it was really important you’d call her right then and there. But to have to say it to her in person? Akina knew it was something juicy. 

“Spill it. With the caffeine and this, I’ll be awake for at least two days straight,” Akina said, her tone already losing its morning haziness. Her eyes were attentively on you as you leaned in towards her, watching as you glanced around you before speaking. You started with the obvious: Sundays are meant for rest and such a sacred activity should not be disturbed for anything, especially unholy and blasphemous temptations. She rolled her eyes before mildly wincing at the hot coffee that burned against the roof of her mouth; she had heard this spiel many times now after the many (failed) times she had tried to convince you to go out with her on Sundays. 

“Alright, so,” you began as you connected the metaphorical dots with your hands, leaning back in your chair. “Sundays, rest. No if, ands, or buts.”

“Yeah, got that, but I assume there will be a ‘but’ of some variety in this story,” Akina commented.

“Yes, my butt, to be exact.”

“Your butt?” Akina leaned over in her chair to check to see that you weren’t sitting funky in your chair. “What about your butt?”

“No, I mean my butt is in this story, but hey she does look good in these pants, right?” Akina gave you a soft, half-lidded gaze as she grinned. She twirled her finger in the air as she spoke.

“Do a spin for me and perhaps I can answer that.”

“Later, anyway,” you planted your hand against the table so that it rested on its side. “Here I am — resting!— and here comes Waka.” You place your other hand against the back of the one signifying you. “Wet, by the way. Had to wash the sheets after.”

“Wet because of your butt?”

“No, not because of my butt!! Wet from his shower!” Akina let out a drawn out ‘oooh’ as she nodded her head, clearly growing a bit confused at the lack of direction this story had currently. “Okay, look, long story short: Waka ruined my day of rest so I’m ruining his month.”

“Sounds unhealthy.” Your face kind of froze mid-attempt at rebuttal as your brain processed that, perhaps, Akina was right. This maybe was a bit dramatic and overthetop for his “sin” of being horny. However, you thought as you shook your head, he could maybe be into it… “So what are you gonna do?” You blinked a bit as Akina rebooted your ability to think in real-time, watching how she loosely waved her hand around as she sipped her coffee. “You know, to ruin his month.”

“Oh, simple. I’m not gonna let him cum.” Akina let a bit of her drink dribble out of her mouth as she tried not to choke on it, her eyes darting around the cafe before meeting yours wide-eyed. She mouthed ‘What?’ at you and you nonchalantly drank your coffee. “I said it was simple and you can’t blame the lack of caffeine for not understanding.” She leaned in, almost putting her full weight on the table as she whispered.

“I got what you said, but why do that? I thought you guys had some sort of really healthy sex life going on. Why fuck that up?” She paused for a moment before hastily adding on. “Word choice unintended.” You pulled out your phone and opened your calendar before showing it to her. You saw as Akina scanned the page before finally seeing the light dawn in her eyes, your tongue playfully pushing into your cheek as you smiled mischievously. “You cheeky fucker you— oh damn it! Word choice again!”


	3. November 3rd

You were sitting on the couch watching the evening news, waiting around for Ushijima to get home. Glancing at the clock hanging from the wall you noted how Ushijima was a bit late compared to when he normally got home. You chewed at the inside of your cheek as you debated whether to start dinner now or when he did get home. You were kind of hungry and the lunch you packed today hadn’t been as filling as you had hoped. However, the rustling of the front door lock and the somewhat creaky sound of the door opening answered at least one of your questions. “Welcome home,” you called down the hall, turning around and leaning partially over the back of the couch. “Practice run late or somethin’?” From where you were you could see him drop his equipment bag and begin to take off his shoes. Apparently he decided against changing before leaving so he was still in his gym clothes.

“Practice match today.” Ushijima’s low voice carried in the apartment even without much volume. He lifted his head to meet your gaze, his face an unbalanced mix of almost anger and exhaustion, the latter making up most of the combination. “Didn’t think we’d go to a third match.” You gave a small snort as he walked into the room and around to sit down next to you. He gave you a questioning look as he adjusted himself to be more comfortable, one leg coming to rest over your lap while the other stretched as far as it could towards the coffee table. 

“I haven’t seen you upset about volleyball in a while. Who was capable of getting my uncontended champ Wakatoshi all wound up like this?” You ran a hand up his leg towards the cuff of his shorts, noticing how he tensed a bit at your touch. He gave a grunt as he let his head hang over the back of the couch, his eyes closing and hiding the kindling fire in them from you.

“I’m not upset.” You clicked your tongue as you twisted out from under his leg and moved to straddle it. 

“Might I remind you I learned from the very best on how to read your emotions, mister. I know you’re upset.” You traced his jaw with one hand as your other dipped beneath the elastic of his compression shorts, beginning to rub and massage his thigh. Ushijima hissed at the pressure on his worn muscles or the fact that you were right— Tendo had been adamant to make sure you knew every detail he had accrued over the years. It definitely helped the relationship since you could easily discern what was going on in Ushijima’s head without him necessarily having to find the words. And, especially in situations like this where he didn’t want to admit what was going on, it made figuring out when he was lying about how he was feeling to save face that much less difficult. Not that he needed to worry about losing face since his face was incapable of losing price, but that was just you being enamored by his carved jawline. 

Ushijima rolled his head to look at you, his eyes opening to give you an alluring gaze. “What are you gonna do about it, then?” His voice deepened and seemed to tumble out like an avalanche, much like how his desires did. Suddenly, intensely, prompted by just a singular touch or even words. He lost that formal, tactless aura of his when he relaxed, opting to sound like someone who didn’t have sarcasm fly over his head. You raised an eyebrow as you came closer to his face, his mouth lazily forming into a small smile as he watched you intently. 

You kissed him once, your hand moving farther up his thigh and wrapped your fingers around his growing erection. “What do you want me to do?” you let out as you broke away, your other hand cascading down his defined chest. Ushijima blinked slowly before pushing his lips against yours again, straightening himself up and pulling you closer to him. 

“Whatever you want to do.”

You slid off of him and removed your hand from his underwear, your finger gripping around the waistband of both his shorts and underwear. With a few tugs and a few eager pulls from Ushijima as well his cock, having been freed, slapped against his abdomen. You ran your tongue up the full length of the shaft before circling around the head. You placed one short kiss atop it before opening your mouth to go straight for broke. Albeit Ushijima’s sexual dynamic of being docile, he was still reminiscently brash like his everyday-self. That meant, since he knew you could take the entirety of his dick down your throat, he would want just that, and the sooner the better. His hand wriggled its way into your hair as you let the tip of his dick rub against the back of your throat, you felt how, even though he couldn’t go further, he tried to push himself more into your mouth. As you pulled back and breathed in, you wrapped your tongue around his length and gave a few slow, drawn-out movements up and down his cock. As his moans rumbled out of his chest and his fingertips pushed against your scalp, you took him fully again as you ran a hand up his outer thigh, stopping as you came to his ass. His free hand came to cover yours and pulled it away, interlocking his fingers with yours all the while pushing your head down as he bucked into your mouth again. 

Was romance dead? No, absolutely not.

You pulled back again and released his dick from your mouth, letting it wetly hit against his skin. With your other hand you lifted it back up and gave him a few slick jerks thanks to your spit. Your lips ghosted against the tip, your cool breath causing Ushijima’s body to shake in anticipation. Another kiss against it and you ran tongue down to the base again, letting the head slide into your mouth as you went back up. When he began to more forcibly grip your hand you knew he was getting close. As you pulled away, unwrapping your hand from the base of his dick and rising to push your face against his, he let out a whimper. His eyes were still closed, his head lolled to the side and mouth clearly pressed into a line by desperation. You kissed him gently and got off of him, his hand rising with yours before hesitantly releasing you from his grasp. 

“You were serious?” you finally heard as you walked around the couch towards the kitchen. You gave an affirming hum before turning to ruffle his hair. It wouldn’t take a seminar on how to read Ushijima’s face to know how he felt right now. 

“Oh of course I was. Let’s see how long you can last, alright? So, what do you want for dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO FUCKING BEHIND AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> who would have thought that a major historical event called the us election would cause a severe depreciation of motivation stocks... not i, apparently
> 
> i'll do my best to catch up over the coming days, so expect intermittent updates as i do


	4. November 4th

The morning came and went, noon quickly passing before soon enough it was 2 p.m. and quite frankly you had had enough. One of the many perks regarding having your own private office was that you could “kindly” tell people to fuck off by writing “Out to Lunch!!” on the small whiteboard hanging on your door and slamming it shut. The added death glare about the office area before that happened probably helped as well, but you liked to think people respected your lunch break and weren’t fearful of having the absolute death wish of needing something from you when you were taking it. Only three people had the luxury of disrupting your time to eat: Ushijima, Akina, and your boss; everyone else could wait the thirty minutes you got. 

As you opened up your bag to pull out your lunch, you noticed a sticky note pressed to the top of your lunchbox. Oh yeah, Waka made lunch today since it’s his day off, you thought. You plucked the bright green sticky note off and held it up to read. In his typical, boyishly crude handwriting was ‘Have a nice day. I’m cooking tonight.’ Thank the divine, especially after today being so annoying jam-packed with things needing to be done you were likely to be completely drained by the time you got home. At least the pay was great and the higher ups were generous with events and bonuses, which helped alleviate the fact that the work was soul-crushingly demanding sometimes. Oh well, it paid the bills and didn’t drive you to lunacy (yet). 

You picked up your phone and started to consider seeing if Akina hadn’t taken her lunch break yet either. She worked in the same department as you so if you were swamped she was likely swamped too. However, as you hovered over her name in your texts you remembered the morning exchange you two had on Monday. You gave a small prayer that she would forgive you and not take it out on you for not saving her if she was currently too overworked to take lunch today. She likely would forgive you since this was far more interesting than complaining about the other departments sticking their noses in everything. You got up and closed the blinds to your office windows. For extra security, you locked the door as well. The only person who wouldn’t get you fired if they walked in on what you were about to do would be Akina, and taking the one out of several hundred chance that only she would try to walk in would be beyond foolish. You liked the thrill of risk but not enough to get fired.

Taking your seat at your desk, you started a video call with Ushijima. As the ringtone continued on, you combed over your hair —not that he’d really care— and put in your earbuds. By the fourth or so ring he finally answered, the screen filling up with a terrible angle of him from below. You giggled out a greeting as you contemplated how he was capable of almost always starting these kinds of calls with the worst angle possible; you thought you had taught him not to do that by now. “How’s your day off been?”

“It’s going well,” he replied, fixing the angle and making you realize he was on the couch in the den. At least he wasn’t out and about. Wait, was that actually better? “Are you calling on your lunch break?” 

You slightly shook your head to dispel the thoughts of getting Ushijima hard while he was in public, probably in shorts that wouldn’t hide anything. “Yeah, yeah! Work has been really hectic today.” A small, aggravated laugh accompanied your eyes rolling. Fucking marketing department…

“You should have taken it earlier like usual. We could have eaten together,” he said, his face giving you the impression that he knew you could draw boundaries in your workplace. You just needed to take the initiative. Get in their face, be big and say it with your full chest. He’d probably say it like that, which was easy for him since he was big and had a full chest. 

“It’s fine,” you stressed as you waved your hand around offscreen, bringing the phone in front of your chest and spinning your chair. “No one’s at the apartment with you right, yeah?” Sometimes his teammates would drop by on his day off or come over after a particularly intense match. Having a guest room and being close to the gym had its perks for him and his team. 

“No, I’m alone. Why?” You stopped spinning and held your phone out a bit more. You took your free hand and leisurely let it draw down your chest, following the natural rises and falls, before letting it rest right above your belt.You made sure that your camera caught all of it in a sort of seductive framing. 

You began to pull the leather out from its loops, fumbling with the buckle. “Could you…” The pop of the buckle broke through the air and you unbuttoned your pants with ease, pushing your hand below. “Help me relieve some work stress?” Ushijima audibly gulped as he watched you start to play with yourself beneath your clothes, letting out soft moans to elicit something out of him. You could see the contemplation and excitement dance over his face, his phone shakily moving as he seemed to reposition himself on the couch. 

“Are… Are you alone…?” It was a simple, necessary question. Even in the face of something he wanted, you, he didn’t want to jump into a boiling pot for sexual gratification. You nodded as you thrusted into your own hand. “How— What do you want me to do?”

“Tell me what you would do to me if you were here right now,” you whispered. You knew that you hit a spot of his and you could hear more rustling on his end. The idea of being allowed to do what he wanted to you was enough to get him going, especially when he was given explicit direction to do just that. It was ironic that he was so commanding in his outward life yet so willing to be commanded by you in private. Life really did have surprises around every corner.

“First,” Ushijima started, his voice starting to deepen and grow hasty; he liked to get straight to the point. “I’d bend you over your desk.” You got up from your chair and pushed it away, moving some of the things on your desk to the side so you could lie across it without jabbing yourself with office supplies. You looked at Ushijima through the screen expectantly as you waited for him to continue, noticing how he seemed to already be mastrubating. Sometimes you wished he’d slow down a bit but years of conditioning to not do that in the slightest got to him, you thought. “I’d force your pants down to your ankles and push my tongue deep into you.” Adjusting yourself on the desk you, somewhat awkwardly, pulled your pants down from your position. You put two fingers into your mouth, staring passionately at Ushijima as you wetted them thoroughly. To be extra raunchy you let a trail of saliva form as you moved them away from your face and behind you before pushing them into yourself. Small writhing motions accompanied your enactment of Ushijima’s fantasy. Your tongue ran across your teeth as you made your breaths labored, trying to match the mess Ushijima was becoming. Between breaths he told you what he would do next, his inhibitions of this risque call fully melting away. “Then… I’d fuck you…”

“Hard?” you questioned pleadingly.

“Hard,” he answered back like he was the one pleading to fuck you hard. The two of you continued to masturbate, Ushijima pushing himself off the couch as he thrusted into his hand, your name slipping out of his mouth as he envisioned you there around his dick. You did the same with him, but with a knowing determination that you ultimately controlled this situation. 

“Waka, stop.” You watched as he slowly came to a stop, slinking his whole weight down into the couch before letting his dick rest against his body, hand still wrapped around it. He squeezed his eyes closed more, a curse uttered under his breath before he let go of his pulsing erection. You straightened yourself off your desk and pulled your pants back up, fiddling the belt back into place and wiping your spit-covered fingers on the inside of your underwear. “Good boy,” you praised, giving him a mischievously proud gaze as he opened his eyes to you. “You’ll get a reward, don’t worry.” He seemed to lighten up at that as he shuffled to pull his sweatpants back up.

“R-really?” he said, a bit of hesitation in it like he knew there was a catch. You smiled gently, leaning back in your chair relaxed, almost royally. 

“December 1st. That’s when I’ll let you have anything you want from me.”


	5. November 5th

A myriad of smells and sounds filled the small restaurant. You were sitting across from Ushijima and his teammate, Ryo, who had decided to “accompany” the two of you out. In reality, he missed his train and didn’t want to find another way back home so he “suggested” he could stay at your place. For a moment you thought that Ushijima would tell him no since the two of you had planned to go out together. Alone. Just you two. As a couple. And then maybe do something very couple-y afterwards. But, Ryo offered to pay for dinner, and even you relaxed on the idea of having a third wheel around. Free food was always very swaying. 

“So, Ryo,” you began as you put a piece of meat down on the grill, the sizzling juices popping as you pushed it down more onto the heat. “Anything interesting happenin’ lately at practice?” Under the table, you gave Ushijima a nudge with your foot as you glanced between the two men. Ryo looked up from his phone to give you an odd smile, one that asked the question “What defines ‘interesting’?” You flipped the meat over and examined the light browning it had. “You know, anything out of the ordinary? Sticks out to you?”

“Oh!” Ryo lightly exclaimed as he put his phone down on the table and crossed his arms. “Well, Ushi here missed like three tosses today! We were all so confused about how he just straight up missed like…” He motioned with his hands to signify how completely off Ushijima had been, making it obvious that his behavior was indeed off. Ushijma didn’t laugh when Ryo bumped him with his shoulder, stating he hoped Ushijima would figure out whatever was distracting him. You looked away from the grill to look at Ryo curiously.

“Something distracting Waka? While he’s playing volleyball?” You nudged him again with your foot, this time bringing it up to rest in his lap. “Unheard of,” you said as you pulled your meat off the grill and placed it with the rest of your food. Ushijima grunted in annoyance as Ryo continued on, prodding you for personal information to see if he could help figure out the problem. 

“It’s not a problem that you can fix, Ryo,” Ushijima said, his voice low and somewhat pointed. “It’s also none of your busine—” Mid-sentence, you pushed your foot between Ushijima’s legs giving you unhindered access to apply a bit of pressure to his crotch. Conveniently you had worn slip-ons today, which gave you far more ease to do daringly risky footsies with him. “Business,” he finished after giving a cover-up cough and a hard stare at you. You shrugged your shoulders as you started to eat. Ryo looked between the two of you with a quizzical knit to his brow.

“You know what’s going on, right?” Ryo asked you, gesturing at Ushijima. 

You nodded your head after pretending to think about it. “I have a good idea of what it might be,” you answered, cautiously rubbing your foot up and down Ushijima’s crotch. Ushijima gave a small shudder before snaking a hand beneath the table and grabbing your foot. You gave a grin as you waved your chopsticks around in the air. “That practice match you guys had on Tuesday; it’s probably that, yeah?” 

Ryo, who had started to eat his own food, sat a bit more upright at the mention of the practice match. “Yew migh’ b’ onta sum’thing!” he said with a large portion of food in his mouth. You tilted your head like a disapproving parent at their kid having no table manners as you wiggled your foot out of Ushijima’s grasp, feeling that he was growing hard. He grabbed it again, more forcefully, trying to push it off of him without causing too much of a scene that Ryo would take notice. “He was a bit off that night, too. They kept blocking him!”

“Whaaaat?! Blocking him?” you said, exaggerating your interest in the match as you continued to go back and forth with Ushijima’s defending hand. You did care a little bit, but right now your attention was more focused on messing with Ushijima. Every few moments you would quickly look over to him, seeing that he was trying to make it seem like he wasn’t sending threatening glares at you. He could have avoided all this if he had just sat on your side. Actually, probably not, you thought mischievously. Ryo, oblivious, kept going on about the match, describing their opponents and the general rhythm the match had. 

“Ushi was the match still on your mind today?” Ryo asked, turning his body to face Ushijima. “Yo, you haven’t touched your food at all!” Ryo greedily attempted to pick up a piece of meat from Ushijima’s food but quickly decided against that as Ushijima let out a growl. When Ushijima realized what he had done, he straightened himself up and cleared his throat, as well as releasing your foot and bringing his hand above the table. 

“Since you brought it up, I was thinking over the practice match,” Ushijima said, picking up his chopsticks and beginning to eat. You giggled to yourself as you put your food down, giving one last rub with your foot before retracting it back to your side of the table. Ryo looked between you two, taking notice of your mood. 

You shrugged your shoulders as you met Ryo’s gaze. “I told you so.” Ushijima agreed with you, slightly choking on his food as you ran your foot up against his leg teasingly. Ryo sat back and picked up his food again. He had a look that showed he was trying to piece something together, his chewing slowed down considerably. 

“I got it!” he said, raising his hand in the air before pointing at you with his chopsticks. “Come to the match tomorrow! That’ll totally get Ushi out of his funk!” You gave a surprised huff before looking at Ushijima. He was definitely contemplating whether it would be strange that he deny the idea. “You can figure him out so easily, Coach would love you around if he gets to messing up again!” You looked up, thinking over the request before slowly meeting Ushijima’s waiting gaze on you.

“Sure, why not.” 


	6. November 6th

By the time that you arrived at the gymnasium, the teams were already partially through the first set. Gently closing the door behind you, you made your way over to the sidelines where some of Ushijima’s teammates were huddled along. The ones who had stayed over at your place before gave you short greetings and asked what you were doing here today. You responded that Ryo had asked you to come to make sure Ushijima didn’t get too in his head that he started to blunder. 

“Ah, yeah, he was kinda out of it yesterday,” one replied over the noise of the guys playing. 

“Yep, never seen him mistime spikes so badly before. Dude’s big but that doesn’t slow him down at all,” another added, leaning in towards you. You innocently nodded your head and looked out onto the court, watching the guys coordinately scramble around the court. It seemed relatively even between the two teams skillwise, but you had only been watching for less than two minutes. A stark difference between the slaughterhouse of a team Ushijima had been on back in high school. You remember when he asked you to come to his game for the first time. The way he moved his body almost effortlessly across the court. The way he moved to jump and slam the ball onto the opposite court. The way he was so stoic to most, but game after game you learned his little tics that showed he was actually pumped to be playing, to be winning, and even sometimes losing. 

However, you don’t remember at any point watching him miss the ball. The ball flew past him and towards you. Reflexively, you lifted your hands up and felt the ball connect with your fingertips, causing you to push the ball back. It was awkward and unexpected, but even after years your training instinctively prevented you from getting smacked in the face by a stray toss. As the ball landed on the gym floor, you swore that the whole room had grown completely quiet. How convenient of the world to give you a suitable environment for what was to come. 

“Waka.” Your hands fell from in front of your face, revealing the harsh, disapproving look you had on. Ushijima took a few steps towards before bowing slightly. As he was doing that, another player with black hair came to stand by him, bowing as well. He apologized before Ushijima could, stating his toss had been off and that Ushijima wasn’t at fault. “Swap out with someone. We’re talking outside right now.” You walked down the sideline back to the door you had entered in, listening to whether footsteps would soon follow behind you. Your head turned just enough to see Ushijima jogging over to you, someone walking onto the court to presumably replace him while looking bewilderedly in your direction. The two of you exited out into the vacant hallway, walking a few paces away from the gym. “Alright,” you started, turning to face him, “what’s the deal?” 

His face turned slightly to the side, his eyes avoiding yours. “Kageyama told you. The toss was off.” If Ushijima was one to back away, he would have taken a step back when you took one forward. He continued not to meet your gaze. You stood there for a moment, silent, waiting for either him to realize —or acknowledge that— you knew that was bullshit or for you to get tired of waiting. You didn’t spend time at and after practice, at his games, at others’ games, to not know what a messed up toss looked like; that one just now was right on the money. 

“Say it.” Ushijima let out a huff of air before looking at you.

“I’m pent up and I’m not thinking clearly,” he said quietly. You sighed as you nodded your head. Yep, of course. The concept of being rewarded hadn’t changed the fact that he would be on a new level of sexually frustrated. 

You brought out your phone to remind yourself of the date. November 6th. “It’s been barely six days and it’s hitting you that hard?” He nodded, his weight shifting slightly. You motioned towards a bench, sitting down before opening your arms to let Ushijima somewhat lie down onto you. Despite his size, he did enjoy being in the position normally reserved for the smaller of the two, plus it was where he was normally the most open. As he got himself comfortable, his face plastered against your chest, you wrapped an arm around him and ran a hand through his hair, massaging at his scalp. “Real talk then: we can stop the whole thing if you’re not okay with it, especially if it’s gonna affect you negatively.” 

“I thought this was what you wanted,” Ushijima said, his voice low and giving off a small rumble against your chest as he spoke. 

“Well… Ya, kind of.” You felt him tense up a bit the admission. “Not the ‘can’t think clearly’ stuff, though. I thought it would be fun, something interesting that like... who else is gonna do? Don’t get me wrong, totally fine with you cumming if you want to but…” You tried to find the words that explained how you wanted to see what a month’s worth of edging did to him but without framing it as punishment.

“‘But’ what?”

“I don’t know how to say it. I guess just… I really did and do think it would be something fun to do. We both can benefit, you know?” As Ushijima moved his head about to try and face you, you realized no, he really didn’t know. “Oh my God, you didn’t think you could do the same thing back to me. Holy shit... I’m not cumming either, genius!”

“Wait. Are you giving me permission to... edge you?” At least he was quick enough to realize the implications of that statement. You began to lightly laugh as you thought about how to explain this to him.

“Basically! For the most part it’s just been me getting you close but you could do the same back.” You traced shapes along his back as you talked, feeling how the tenseness in his body started to disappear. “Find each other’s limits? See how much you can push them and for how long? Doesn’t that sound fun?” 

“I… guess? I just thought this was because of waking you up last Sunday.”

You about completely tensed up yourself. “No!! Nonono! Anyway! Are you okay or not okay with this whole thing, I didn’t actually ask.” You felt Ushijima nod after a moment of thought, fear of your face giving away too much making you look away. You relaxed mentally; totally not caught, thank those above. “So, this won’t be a big problem anymore?” 

“We’ll see, won’t we?” Ushijima pushed himself off of you enough to smugly kiss you, his tongue pushing past your lips. The glint in his eyes when he broke away was dangerous, like a young wolf realizing it could hunt. Your face grew flushed for a moment before you understood. He never changed.

“Don’t get too cocky, champ,” you said as the two of you got up from the bench. You slapped Ushijima’s ass as he walked past you back towards the gym. “You can lose, and have before.”

“We’ve both changed,” he replied back. As he opened the door to the gym, he turned to you with a small, sly grin. “You used to be better at lying.” You gave a click of your tongue before smiling widely.

Asshole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do i feel like i pivoted away from just you edging ushijima? yes  
> do i regret that decision? absolutely not. gives me a bit more freedom to initiate future scenes uwu


End file.
